


Pure Imagination - Art

by comatosebadger



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Art, Sterek Big Bang, Sterek Big Bang Challenge, round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/pseuds/comatosebadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Big Bang art <br/>Fic = http://archiveofourown.org/works/3388505/chapters/7413902</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Imagination - Art

**Author's Note:**

> Art for Sterek Big Bang fic 'Pure Imagination' by lightning_skies.livejournal.com
> 
> Fic is at http://archiveofourown.org/works/3388505/chapters/7413902
> 
>  
> 
> comatosebadger.tumblr.com  
> http://badgersfandomfunbox.tumblr.com/
> 
> ...This says it's uploaded on the 18th, but where I am it's the 19th... soo....


End file.
